


Images No. 12 (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [42]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Case Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	Images No. 12 (a 221B)

John knocked at a grotty Hackney flat. The door cracked open and he began his equerry impersonation.

Snippets floated down the corridor to me: “… discuss a business proposition… fine photography… private… prepared to offer…”

Beefy forearms patted down John’s body, then yanked him inside.

John had every advantage: Superior understanding, military training, deceptive size. I knew this.

I still didn’t breathe until he reappeared to wave me over.

The unconscious goon was, unsurprisingly, surrounded by evidence of numerous illegal endeavours.

We found Percy shackled to radiator in a windowless bathroom. Gouges beneath his eyes suggested a threat truly heinous for a visual artist. I trod on brutish fingers as we exited.

The reunion at the studio was sentimental. Kat and Dimmock phoned in an ‘anonymous tip’ about a drug-related disturbance at a Hackney flat. Percy set to fixing his website even before fetching paracetamol.

John texted Mycroft. Harry phoned immediately.

After the call, John elicited additional sentiment from the photographers by informing them the princess would resolve their entire software debacle. Then he turned to me, eyes and cheeks alight.

“For us, Harry thought two sittings at this studio might suit.”

“And you accepted?”

He nodded.

How did he know I’d agree?

His eyes sparked.

Oh!

Perhaps I’d decline anyway. His contingency plan was to present me with _two_ photo books.


End file.
